


Sewn With A Silver Thread

by wandering_minds



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Black Butler AU, Blood, But Vio loves this AU so much so I tried to turn it into a story, F/M, Fem!Nero, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nero should be called either a lady or countess but fuck that lil lord is cute and sounds better, Originally an RP, Referenced Periods, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird symbolic shit I tried to throw in there, fuck victorian gender norms, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: A broken bird, a hungry beast, and their dangerous dance.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 30
Collections: Fem Nero Cult





	Sewn With A Silver Thread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletMaenad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMaenad/gifts).



_In a cage laid a broken bird. It was twisted and torn, feathers ripped from its small body. Yet the caged bird screeches, anger and grief fueling every note in a misshapen cacophony. The dreadful noise echoes, as if mocking the bird for its misery. Although the bird was weakened and humiliated, it beat itself against the bars. Desperate, it chased for the freedom that was taken from them and the treasure that was lost. But it was a juvenile effort in the end._

_After all, something once lost can never return._

* * *

There were benefits to being the Queen’s watchdog. 

The London streets were full of secrets, that much she knew. She was fascinated by it as a child, imaging a hidden world where magic lurked around every dark corner and that adventure would be at her fingertips if she could escape her mother’s watchful gaze for a moment. But now she knew better. Magic, although real, was dark and demanded sacrifice. It was a powerful force, one humans could still hardly tame even with decades of practice. There were also no adventures at her fingertips, only rats that demanded capture and punishment. 

Many were tight lipped during the day but they would practically sing in Nero’s presence, telling her all that she demanded to know because the alternative would be worse. After all, the Queen didn’t care how the job got done as long as it was _done._ And then sometimes, just sometimes, Nero would find little crumbs. Rats were evasive and intelligent but even they got sloppy. And the ones Nero were looking for were even more so. They didn’t think she would find them, that she wouldn’t make them suffer. That she wouldn’t be able to ambush them in their own hideout, that she couldn’t possibly take out their cheaply hired muscle with the shadows that protected her, or that she didn’t have what it takes to tie them up and torture them.

That was fine. Nero had quickly learned that there were perks to being underestimated.

“You fucking bitch!” 

“You’ve said that already. Try getting creative.”

Her little captive struggled despite their wounds, spitting crude words and vulgar threats. Not for the first time this night, she contemplated cutting out his tongue. Unfortunately for her, he still had information that she needed for both herself and the Queen. After all, he was quite popular in the human trafficking side of London. He had a hand in the disappearances of a lot of children, including those from noble families.

Nero had been one of them, once. 

She leaned down, barely holding back a sneer at the wailing man in front of her. The fact that he had inspired fear in her once was ridiculous. “You still have much to tell me, Mr. Anderson,” she sang softly, arching an unimpressed brow as he twisted around in his bonds. “I don’t know anything! I swear I don’t, I swear it!” He screamed, practically mad. 

“As if that means anything.”

He threw her a glare, although any effect it could’ve possibly had was lost with all the snot and blubbering. “You ain’t got a clue of what you’re digging into! You’ll get what’s coming to you, you little cunt!” He jerked violently, making the chair he was tied to fall on its side. The pathetic bastard went down still swearing and screaming. Nero could hardly contain the roll of her eyes. He truly wasn’t worth her time. Although having a hand in her humiliation, he was not the perpetrator. Merely a delivery boy of sorts. She would not waste her time with him. Not when her pet would have better use of him than she would. 

Behind her, her shadow began to twist and distort. It separated itself from her, rising steadily and forming a black mass that grew taller and taller with each second. Bright crimson eyes leered from the dark mess, seemingly made of hellfire and cruelty. The mere sight of them rendered the man silent.

“What are you?” He whispered, trembling too much to flinch back as the shadows reached out with its claws. Nero smiled widely down at him, practically baring her teeth.

“Your damnation.”

* * *

_The broken bird hardly rested. It was out of the cage but it was not free. In the clawed hands of a beast, it stared defiantly._

_"Why do you never close your eyes?" The beast asked, amused by the foolishness of this small creature._

_"I prefer to have my nightmares with open eyes."_

* * *

"That was quite reckless, lil lord."

Nero snorted. "As if you're one to question me, Dante."

The bastard merely laughs at her before offering her his hand. She accepts it hand with a raised chin and lets him guide her outside, ignoring how slick the floor is beneath her. Dante never did know how to restrain himself. She was sure the Scotland Yard would have a field day with this. 

Once they were outside, Dante said, “The Queen will be furious once she hears about this.”

"He hardly had anything to give. We have other leads."

"Then why waste your time with this one?"

Nero stuffed her hands into her coat pockets. "Don't ask questions you know the answer to. It's impolite."

Dante chuckled. "As if you expect politeness from me," he purred, pulling Nero into his warm embrace. Nero immediately dug her elbow into his ribs. “I did not give you permission to touch me,” she protested. Dante pressed a wet kiss to her neck, making her shiver. "Then order me to stop," Dante quipped back, his hands running along the curves of her body. She was about to do just that when Dante’s hand trailed under her skirt. She slapped at his arms, ignoring the goosebumps on her skin.

"We're in public!"

"In the middle of the night behind an abandoned warehouse."

This utterly indecent madman! Nero struggled in his grip because she knew that once Dante got started he wouldn't stop. However, the brush of those clawed fingers cupping her mound had her almost buckling.

"You miss this. Me touching you, making you come undone."

"Y-you utter bastard," Nero hissed, trying not to arch into her demon's touch. 

"Says the wet slut."

Nero whipped her head around, prepared to give Dante an earful, just as his fingers rubbed harshly over her clit. She gasps, practically falling forward. Had it not been for Dante’s grip around her waist she would've been a messy heap on the ground. "Dante," she mewls, hands gripping his arm tightly. Behind her, a familiar hardness rubbed itself against her ass. 

"I know," he cooed. "It's been so long since we had a moment to ourselves, huh?"

Nero's head fell back onto his shoulders, face flushed and eyes screwed shut. Dante guided them backwards until his back was against the brick wall. Using the grip he had on her waist, Dante made Nero roll and grind her hips in the way that he liked. It made his cock _throb_ and he groaned, pressing desperate kisses to the side of Nero's neck. He pushed her undergarments to the side, running his fingers along her wet folds. Nero keened, thighs snapping shut reflexively to the pleasure but Dante continued to tease her. 

He bit down into her neck, breaking the skin and drawing blood just as he plunged his fingers inside. 

Nero's wail of ecstasy was like music to his ears.

* * *

_The beast and the bird had made an oath. Blood was shared as the words were spoken._

_"Tie now the silver thread. Tie now the roots of our veins. The holly, so that we may not be separated. The ivy, so that we may not come apart. Tie to the yew tree seven times. Until the day the snake spits out its tail."_

* * *

In the end, Dante didn't ravage her outside in front of a decaying full of dead bodies. The lil lord had ordered him, with hazy eyes and a flushed cheeks, to take them to their safe house and to not touch her until then. Dante had complied easily, only pouncing when he had locked the door to their little sanctuary. He latched onto the bleeding bite on her neck, sucking and devouring. 

Nero clutched at his shoulders, the noises leaving her lips becoming lewder and her legs growing weaker. The demon had sat down on a nearby chair, pulling his mistress with him and dragging her into his lap.

Nero felt herself growing wet where she's sitting on his thigh and is struggling not to grind down on him. She moans as Dante licks at the wound on her neck. She's sure he's making it keep bleeding, but it sends a thrill down her spine that she's got such a dangerous beast practically _suckling_ at her neck.

Soon, he’s picking her up and placing her onto the bed. He looms of her, the shadows making his blue eyes seem otherworldly. The blood smearing his face made him look all the more dangerous and Nero couldn’t help but bite her lower lip and press her thighs together. Dante is oddly silent, reaching up to press at her lips with his thumb. “May I kiss you, young lord?” He says, his tone low and rumbling rather than its normal lightheartedness.

She thinks about teasing him, telling him, making it an _order_ that he can't, but she knows Dante is crafty and will find loopholes until she's begging and whining for him to kiss her. And whilst all that sounds fun, she more wants to let Dante take the lead tonight and do as he pleases with Nero. "You may.''

He wastes no time, leaning forward to kiss her and swipe his tongue on her bottom lip. Nero mewls, legs spreading to allow Dante in between them. He presses his length against her, already delightfully hard, and Nero grows wetter at the feeling. Dante cups her cheek, tilting her head back to kiss her more deeply. Vaguely, she realizes she should be disgusted at the taste of her own blood on her lips but it makes her body grow warmer. She nips harshly at Dante’s lip, wondering if she can make him bleed and see what he tastes like as well.

"You want inside me, _already_ ?" She teases, still nipping at his lips to see if she can get a taste of him. She'd never seen _him_ bleed and she wondered if he had blood at all. "Every part of you feels, and _tastes_ , good, little lord" Dante purrs against her mouth, the sound hitching to a growl when Nero grows bolder in her bites. "You must be excited to get my soul then" Nero smirked, threading her hand through his hair.

"I'll happily settle on your cunt." Dante slips his fingers to slip up her skirt and against her underclothes. He bit her lips and smirked as blood bloomed in his mouth, accompanied by how Nero moaned beneath him.

“My, my, someone seems to enjoy a little pain with her pleasure,” Dante teased, fingers teasing Nero’s folds through her underwear. In petty retaliation, her fingers clenched in his hair, roughly pulling his head back. Dante groaned, eyes briefly flashing red before turning back to normal. Beneath him, Nero grinned. “Seems like I’m not the only one,” she purrs. 

“Careful, little lord. Don’t awaken something you can’t handle” 

Nero shuddered, gasping as Dante used a claw to tear her damp undergarments. “What makes you think I can’t handle it?” She taunts, as if she’s not underneath a predator bleeding and wanting.

"You are," the back of his talon ran along her folds, teasing and making her shiver, "very _human_ , my little lord. And I am so definitely not." Nero guided his head down so she could whisper into his ear, "That's the _fun_ of it." 

"Little heretic," Dante laughs, his talon coming up to tease her clit as his mouth began making hickeys on her neck. Her knees bunched up on reflex, and his free hand pushed her back to openness. "It's thrilling being fucked by a monster. To know I can't break away and no one could tear you off me. That if it wasn't for this contract you'd just make me a fucktoy,” she gasped. Dante hummed, carefully sliding a finger into her. Nero’s head fell back in bliss, her hand clutching the bedsheets. “Attracted to the thrill of danger, my lord?” Dante mumbles against her neck, daring to graze her neck with his fangs. Nero let out a breathless chuckle. “Hard not to,” she began, reaching up to undo the front laces of her dress, “when it’s all you’ve ever known” Dante growled at the sight of her breasts, slipping in another finger as he took her nipple into his mouth. Nero moaned, legs tightening around his waist. “Fuck me. That’s an order.”

Dante smirked, and she could practically feel the change in the air, feel him turning more demonic. She glanced down, catching his eyes and seeing the gentle blue having vanished to blood red irises and slit eyes. He released her nipple to begin laving his tongue over it, still maintaining eye contact. "If you're not careful, little lord, I really _will_ change my requested reward of your soul." Her hand tensed in his hand as his finger began pumping in and out of her, more miming how he'd ravage her soon than provide any real prep or pleasure. 

"And what are you thinking of?" 

"I could ask to take you as my own demon wife, and we'll spend eternity hunting together... or, I'll make you immortal, but still human, so I can fuck you full of litters" he bit her nipple, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her squeak, "and I know you'd say yes."

“How presumptuous,” she replies, slightly breathless and pussy clenching around his fingers. Though for all her bravado and snark, Dante knew he was right. She wasn’t as naive to think what they had was love; they were both far too.... _monstrous_ for it to be called that. Loyalty and reverence were perhaps the best words for it. Nero closed her eyes, imagining spending the rest of her eternity with Dante. Hunting the scum that plagued humanity and creating their own little empire. She would never admit it aloud, but the thought was certainly appealing. Dante leans up to kiss her once more before taking out his fingers, slowly as not to nick her with his claws. When he sat up to remove his dress shirt and undo his pants, Nero had to exhale heavily through her nose to prevent herself from whining. She was many things but a beggar was definitely not one of them. She pushed herself up on her forearms, looking up at Dante beneath her lashes. “Finally done teasing?” She asked, voice sly and sultry.

"Hmmm, maybe. I do enjoy the sight of you half-dressed, covered in a bit of blood, and desperate for me." Dante spread her thighs even further, his gaze trained on her quivering pussy. Oh, it had been so long since he buried himself in her. It was time to remedy that and quickly. 

"So very proud, yet you've got the body of whore," Dante teased,, smirking down at his lovely little lord.. Nero was very tempted to kick him in the head for that, but the grip on her leg was too tight to try. "For a butler, you're awfully crass."

"You enjoy it,'' Dante laughs again. "You like this secret little fall from grace. You like the sneaky fucks away from the balls and parties, where your peers won't catch you whimpering like you're getting split on your first cock all over again. You like when I mount you whilst we're in a carriage, and you have to stifle your moans lest the coachmen hears you sound like you're being paid." 

"Don't get too high and mighty. I chose your form and gave you a big cock only for my pleasure." Nero huffed, folding her arms over her chest in pouty defiance, squishing her chest in the process. Dante brushed his hand through the stray hairs that had fallen over Nero's face. "And yet, you like it when I take you forcefully, make you cum well past what you can take. Having my way with you so harshly you can't form words to tell me, _order me_ , to stop. Like you're not a countess, but just a warm hole for me to fuck loose and sloppy. That's how we started this, didn't we? Back when you were so much smaller and _flatter_ , quite literally on your first blood." 

"I'd say you were a beast, but that's just stating the truth." Nero half-sneers. "Driven mad by the smell of blood and a few mean words by a child, and you went feral." 

"Started by the mean words of a child, but you screamed like a woman by the end of it."

Nero scoffed, leaning back to stretch in a way that pushed her chest out further. Her first time with Dante was....well, certainly an experience. Not many women can say their first time was with a demon after witnessing their brother being ritually (brutally) sacrificed. Dante had came to her in his true form then and Nero, too bitter and jaded with anger, had not feared him. She had never feared him. Perhaps that’s why they continued this little dance of theirs despite knowing the ending. “You’re beginning to bore me. Keep it up and I’ll order you out and take care of myself,” Nero said, looking up at Dante lazily. He merely arched a brow at her before smiling at her. “We both know how that would go, my little lord. But as you wish,” he purred, tugging her closer to him. He didn’t ease into her slowly or give her warning, he never did and that’s how she preferred it. He drove into her with all the brutality and precision only a demon could have, making her throw her head back and clutch at her ruined sheets. He did it over and over and over, depriving her of reprieve and leaving her to winded to even moan. 

“ _D-Dante._ ”

“Does this please you, my lord? Or would you like me to go rougher? Break you into tiny pieces only to put you back together to do it again later?” He growled, claws pricking her skin and close to drawing blood.

Nero whimpered, feeling her legs shake around his waist and struggling to not just fall limp and let him use her. "My lord, you'll _have_ to use your words, or else how else will I know if I'm using the big cock you oh so graciously granted me correctly?" Dante teased, hardly sounding out of breath as he kept up the brutal pace, talons _so_ close to breaking the skin. " _D-Dante_ ," Nero whined again, almost delirious. "I'm just going off your last order," Dante chuckled, pushing down to the base and breaching past her cervix into her womb, "to fuck you. _Really_ , you should know by now that you have to be more specific with your orders or else they'll backfire." Nero let go of the sheets to claw at his back, her own nails giving Dante his own spike of pain to fuck even harder and faster. It had been one _very_ fun day when Nero had figured out Dante liked receiving pain just as much he liked giving it.

Somehow, Nero found the strength to sneer at him. “Does my loyal mutt like being put in his place?” She dug her nails deeper, taking immense pleasure at Dante’s growl. “I’m the mutt? I’m not the one with their legs spread wide open and drooling over the cock that ravaged you as a child.” Suddenly, Nero’s hands were yanked up and pinned with Dante’s bigger one. Recognizing this little play, Nero began to struggle. She kicked out, squirming and wiggling as Dante forced himself inside her. “ _Bastard,_ ” she hissed, face flushed and eyes hazy with pleasure. “A bastard of your creation,” Dante replied evenly, crimson irises roaming her bare chest greedily. He leaned down, taking her breast into his mouth once more as he continued to push himself past her cervix. It took quite a bit of prep to get Nero to the point of taking it without damaging her. But thankfully it had it taken even less time and energy to get her to enjoy it. The little whore enjoyed pain as much as her vengeance. Some days, Dante mistook her as a demon for her callousness and lust for chaos alone. Her pussy certainly reminded him of the demon women, all wet and tight and milking him of every drop. Dante groaned at the thought of knotting her again. It had been a while since they had coupled like this, cases piling up and the trail to Nero’s abusers becoming even warmer. It was nice to just have this time to themselves.

He had been taught that human women couldn't handle knots, that they simply weren't built for it without a _lot_ of prep and often hated being trapped to their partner with something obviously inhuman. But his lil mistress reveled in the non-human, disillusioned by humanity at such a young age leading to her finding more comfort in the non-human. He remembers how he had held off knotting her when she was young, pretty sure he would break her from it and/or they just didn't have the time they could afford to letting his knot deflate (especially that first time: he had orders to complete, and the longer he dallied, the more rats that scurried away and needed to be hunted later on). But when Nero was sixteen, now really getting the body of a woman and the _attention_ of being a beautiful, rich, unmarried woman, Dante had snapped and knotted her. He remembers how she had panicked when he fucked her like a wild animal, keeping her pinned, and felt his knot begin to bulge inside of her; and then the way she cried out and squirted on his cock when he fully knotted her, the stretch making her cum for a long time (helped along by him playing with her clit till she was an incoherent mess). Then the little slut would _order_ beg for his knot, wanting to go to sleep at night stuffed with his knot and cum, or on long haul carriage rides she'd ruck up her skirt and sit in his lap, happy and calm (calmest he's probably ever seen her) settled on his knot - it was almost like her emotions towards being knotted weren't rooted in sex, instead just soothed by it, like a pacifier. Her comfortableness and craving of his non human behaviors and traits seemed much stronger than would be seen in even the most heretical demon fucker, and he had begun to suspect she had an ancestor whose dam or sire was a demon - her rejection of her humanity causing buried instincts to surface.

Beneath him, Nero had ceased her struggling. She moaned lewdly, shamelessly rocking her hips to meet his every thrust. Dante chuckled, mouthing up her chest and neck until he made it to her ear. “Do you miss this? Me fucking your greedy little cunt?” He asked, biting the lobe of her ear and spreading her legs wider apart with his hand. Nero whimpered at the stretch, the burn making her clench tighter around him. “I-I should ask you that,” she panted, voice hoarse from her wailing. “You miss me under you don’t you? Miss pleasing your mistress?” She purred, body stretching and rubbing against Dante sensually. It was not unlike a snake, caught in a predator’s grasp but still wiggling and fighting. Dante couldn’t help but smile fondly at this little hellion. She’s certainly grown from the small and bloodied child, her eyes aged and haunted. For better or for worse was for one’s interpretation. But Dante couldn’t wait for Nero to see her revenge through, to see her bathed in the blood of her enemies and to be the one to strip her and worship her. To lick the blood off her ivory skin and admire her twisted yet cunning mind. “Hm, perhaps.” He sat up, looming over her tiny frame and enjoying her fucked out expression. “Ready for my knot?” He teased, hips moving impossibly faster and his claws finally piercing the flesh on her thigh. Nero squealed, eyes screw shut in pleasure as she threw her head back to scream his name. “ _Dante!_ ”

He jerked his hips forward, making the base push past the edge of her pussy and it easily popped in. "So loose, my dear lil lord." He could see Nero's eyes flash with an indignant quip, something like ' _only because you're insatiable',_ but it was fucked out of her head in the next thrust causing her eyes to roll back in her head. "I'll take that as a yes" Dante groaned, finally bottoming out and his knot popping as Nero howled and shook, squirting on his cock like the good girl she was. He twitched, laying across her body as he emptied himself inside her, and Nero desperately curved her body against his like she was trying to fuse with him, whining when the amount of cum emptied into her womb created a bump preventing her from slotting perfectly against him. 

If he could feel emotions the same way a human could, he might have pitied her the obvious longing she showed in these moments of vulnerability, too tired and fucked out to hide her need for intimacy, unable to cover her so very human need for affection and touch. He doubted if he brought it up with her, she'd acknowledge the clinginess. When he brought up how frequently she wanted to be knotted, she just would turn her nose up and say if she chose him to be her personal pleasure servant, then she should pick how much or little she wants it and in what ways. Ah, poor little, too human girl, a part of her still in that basement makeshift temple, watching her brother's blood run out and his eyes turn dull, unable to tear her eyes away even as a monster of the collective nightmare of humanity mounted her and took the little purity Nero had left. That same little girl who had clung to Dante during the worst of her flashbacks, only soothed being in the arms of a demon because she could _depend_ on them hurting her, unlike the many faced humans. If he could feel emotions like a human, he might want to cherish and love her, and not just gluttonously take everything she gives him

Nero's body slowly relaxed, chest heaving and sweat clinging to her body. Dante brushed their lips together, briefly, before rearranging their position until they were on their sides. Nero hummed her approval, throwing her leg over Dante’s hip to make them slot together easier.

"You're an utter beast."

"No," Dante reached down to pull the blankets over them, "just one hell of a butler."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) birthday! I hope you enjoy this! I know this is one of your favorite RPs that we did so I tried to make a one shot for ya. Didn't mean for it to be this long but, oh well, shit happens I guess lol. I love you and congrats on being an old woman!


End file.
